Izzy's story
by JesusFreak93
Summary: This is Izzy's story. Hope you enjoy!
1. The first mission

Hello, I'm Izzy and this is my story.  
When I was young, I was orphaned, then Peter Pan took me to NeverLand, where I met Jake, and Cubby. Being the only girl, I saw more of Neverland. I, even met Captain Hook! He's a crook. The tick tock crock ate one of his hands, so he has one hand. I met the mermaids and the fairies. The fairies gave me pixie dust so I can fly! But only in emergencies. Peter gave Jake a sword he made. And Cubby got a map. I had my pixie dust Then we got Scully our pet bird, and Bucky our boat. Then one day we had our first adventure.

"Iz? Where's the bedding for wash day?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know, Jake!" I hollered to him. "You don't think..."

"Aw, coconuts! Captain Hook!" Cubby exclaimed.

We went to Hook's ship, the Jolly Rodger and heard this conversation:

_"Smee! Get that bedding to my quarters!" _Demanded Captain Hook.

"_Aye, aye sir!" _Mr Smee said.

"Yay hay no way!" I exclaim quietly. "Hook's got his own bedding.

"You got that right, Iz," Jake said.

I jumped up, and Jake grabbed my arm. "No!" He exclaim quietly. "One move and we're dead."

I sat and hesitated. Were we ever going to get it back?


	2. Izzy's gone

I sat almost impatiently. Jake was waiting for the right move. Jake nodded at me, and I threw pixie dust on us. We flew and when Mr. Smee left we grabbed the bedding. I sighed of relief. I couldn't believe it was so easy. We reached pirate island and I ran into the grotto to change into my washing clothes, along with my apron, and I brought laundry detergents and started filling a big bucket with water, and poured some soap in. I laughed as Jake came behind me and splashed water on me. "Why, you!" I yell grabbing a towel and soap and a bucket of water. I poured the water and soap and gave him a good scrubbing. Cubby saw it and did the same to me. We all laughed and Scully pushed us all into the lake. We all kept laughing. Cubby and Jake go into the grotto, and Hook sneaks behind me, and captures me. He covered my mouth, so I wouldn't scream.

Jake's point of view:

I wake up and Izzy isn't there! I awoke Cubby and told him. She wasn't gathering the wash, but there was a note that said: _"If you want your girl back meet on pirate island at noon. Signed, a friend_.

"Aw, coconuts!" Cubby exclaimed. "Who would want her?"

"I don't know Cubs," I tell him. "Captain Hook?"

"Yeah!"


	3. The (boring) quiz

_Jake's POV: _

I am not gonna wait til noon! I am going in. Now! Hook kidnapped her, I know it! I'm going!

_Izzy's POV:_

I sigh loudly. Captain Hook kidnapped me for no reason! I sat in doubt. Does Jake and Cubby know I'm missing? Will they come and save me? I wake up on Hook's guest quarters. And hear this conversation: _"Smee! Get the girl and make her walk the plank!" "Aye. aye, Sir!" _Eeepp! Me walk the plank? But I hear something else:_ "Captain Hook? Give Iz' back to us!" Jake said. "She belongs to us!" __  
_

_"You Scruvy Scallowags! If you want the girl go to Pirate Island, where we will do a quiz! Whoever gets the most right answers wins and gets the girl! Smee and Cubby will ask questions. _I shiver in fear, I wondered if Jake will win. Sharky and Bones grabbed me and tied me is ropes and covered my mouth with my bandana, and they undid my dutchbraids that I neatly done.

_Jake's POV: _

I sat in hesitation. I really liked Izzy. I cared for her like my sister. I can't let her down. I went through everything I learned in my 13 years.

_Izzy's POV:_

Sharky and Bones threw me onto Pirate Island and kicked me around. I cried out. They cut my pale face. Right under my eye. After enough torture, I fell into a deep sleep. _"Bwahahahahaha! Good work boys!"_ Said a familiar voice. Marina! Marina? She also said, _"Now! Jake will never like you!" _I screamed in horror waking up. What a horrible dream! But relieved it was noon.

"Are you ready?" Yelled Mr. Smee. "Here is the first question!"

I trembled.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Lots of wood if woodchuck chuck could chuck wood!" Jake answered immediently.

"Jake wins! Here is Izzy." Mr. Smee untied me and handed me to Jake. Jake took me into his arms.

"She looks in bad shape." Jake said with a worried look.

"She's been through a lot. Just treat the injuries and allow her to rest."

Jake took me to the hideout. He treated my wounds and kissed my cheek, and left.


	4. Authors note

**Authors note! Sorry for the quiz being so boring. I just was in a hurry, because I needed to work on my other stories! But I will definantly do the JakexIzzy, hopefully. But thanks for your patience!**

**xoxo Silvermist!**

**P.S. I will do LONGER chapters!**


	5. Winter Treasure Day

I overslept forgetting it was winter treasure day. Jake and Cubby ran onto my bed shaking me awake. "Merry Winter Treasure Day, Izzy!" Jake said. "It's just the four of us, the tree and presents we're good!"

I was speechless. Instead I pushed Jake onto his bed. Marina, who is obviously human, came in and embraced Jake, leading him out. She was wearing her normal tanktop and really short shorts, while I wore a spaghetti strapped shirt and jeans. I sigh and Cubby notices. He wonders why I'm not trying to get him. "Cubby, Marina threatens me. If I try to steal Jake from her, she'll take me out, and beat the crud out of me, I'm scared now."

Cubby hugs me and says, "Iz, Jake loves you, you're a 14, Jake is 15, and Marina is 14. I'm 13, and I am scared of stuff that are real, ice the ice ogre. Marina is trying to steal Jake from you. You aren't doing anything. Just be yourself." I hug Cubby then hear Jake and Marina fighting.

_"Marina go!" _

_"No, Jake! I am not leaving without you! You will be the father of my children! I swear!"_

_"No! Leave!" _

Marina left. Jake ran in and embraced us. I hugged him, he hugged me tightly, and I felt safe. I feel safe with Jake.

We opened presents and Cubby, and I gave Jake a new snowboard. Cubby got a sled from Jake. I got a sled from Jake. Scully got crackers.

Peter Pan came and surprised us. "Peter!" We all exclaimed. I was the first to run and hug him. We all had a group hug. It was a Merry Winter Treasure Day.


	6. Brian

Two weeks after Winter Treasure Day, and we were playing with our snow stuff. I did wacky things on my sled. Jake hardly got off his snowboard. I have been in the grotto for an hour, preparing hot chocolate. The boys came in cold. Well, I couldn't help but hide my giggle. I came back with the hot chocolate. Jake knew that I was exhausted, and tried to convince me to go to sleep. I insisted on staying up. I was the woman of the house. I had to take charge. But I went to bed an hour earlier because I was so tired. But Captain Hook's nephew Brian, went to our school I HATED it. Brian wouldn't stop annoying me! I never knew Captain Hook had a nephew. But what matters? He has a nephew.

"What do you want, Brian?" I asked hesitantly.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything for New Years?" Brian said with a grin.

"I'm hanging out with my mates," I reply growling.

"Your boyfriend?" Brian teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," I hiss.

"Alright, suite yourself!" Brian said. "You'll regret it." He said almost so quietly, I couldn't hear him.

Luckily, Brian's friend Taylor(He's a boy) came in. "Time for class," I told myself.


	7. New years pt 1

It was New Years, and Peter Pan was coming to hang out. He came, carrying a girl.

"Hi," I greeted, happily after Peter left. "My name is Izzy."

"Hello," the girl said. "My name is..."

Captain Hook was here. "Hello, Wendy," Hook snickered.

He grabbed the girl. "Peter!" The girl screamed. I jumped. I couldn't believe it!

"Jake! Peter's friend was kidnapped!" I said.

Jake ran into the room. "Where did he take her?"

"I don't know," I told him. "I'm pretty sure onto the Jolly Rodger."

We arrived on the Jolly Rodger. I saw Hook talking to Brian.

"Now me boy, this is good time to be like a pirate to the girl." Hook told him.

Brian walked up to Wendy. He slapped her hard across the face. Wendy cried out. I couldn't stand watching.

Jake went in when Hook entered. "Jake! Here to retrieve the girl?" He asked.

Jake nodded. Peter came in.

"This is all your doing, Peter Pan."

"Ay, James Hook. It's all my doing." He grinned.

"Now I will finish you."

"Have at thee!" Then they started sword fighting.

The whole crew surrounded Peter.

"Leave him!" hollered Hook. "He's mine."


	8. New years pt 2

**Emily:Alright! To answer lacywing's question, I've been doing my other stories! LOL! Check 'em out! Hey, Iz! Could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Izzy: Sure. Emily doesn't own Jake and the Neverland Pirates or Peter Pan. If she did, who knew how she would change the Peter Pan story.**

**Wendy: Why didn't I get to do it?**

**Emily: Because the story's about Izzy.**

* * *

"Leave him!" Hook yelled. "He's mine."

The crew shrugged. They let him to Hook.

Wendy ran to me. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Hook is summoning revenge." I told her.

After a few minutes, Hook looked as if he were flying.

My eyes were open. Peter fell to the ground.

Wendy ran to him, but one of the pirates got her.

Hook grabbed Peter. "You die alone," he looked at Wendy. "And unloved." Hook made Peter look at Wendy.

Wendy looked away. "Unloved," said the pirate who was keeping hold of Wendy, and he made her look at Peter.

Hook turned Peter's head away. "Just like me." Then Hook threw Peter to the ground.

"No!" Wendy screamed.

Wendy made the pirate who was keeping hold of her pass out. And then she stopped Hook from killing Peter. But he threw her down too.

"Silence all! For Wendy's farewell."

Wendy snuggled close to Peter. "Peter," she choked, "I'm sorry I'm must grow up. But this is yours." Hook made her sit up. "Tis just a thimble."

Hook scoffed. "How like a girl!"

The crew laughed.

"By all means my beauty. Give Peter Pan, your precious thimble."

"This belongs to you. And always will." Wendy whispered in Peter's ear. Then she kissed him.

Hook had wide opened eyes.

"That was no thimble." Her brother John said.

"That was her hidden kiss." Michael said.

Hook forced Wendy up. But then Peter started turning bright.

"Brace yourselves lads." A boy named Slightly said.

"Tis a powerful thing!" A boy named Tootles said.

"Pan! You're pink!" Hook exclaimed.

Then Peter yelled. It threw the pirates, except Hook, out of the ship.

Then he fought Hook again.

"You are old!" Peter said.

"But I won!"

"Old!' Said a young boy.

"And alone!" Peter spun Hook around.

"Alone!" The boy said.

"Done for." Wendy said.

"OLD! ALONE! DONE FOR!" All the us chanted. "OLD! ALONE!DONE FOR! OLD! ALONE! DONE FOR!" At the same time Hook was trying to think of happy thoughts.

"Old, alone, done for." Hook said, floating into the belly of the crock.

Jake hugged me. I hugged Wendy and Peter.

"Don't these holidays get better all the time?" I asked.

Jake nodded and took me into Hook's quarters.

"What..." I asked.

"Sh." Jake said as he put his hand on my cheek. Then he kissed me.

* * *

**Emily: *Sigh* What a happy ending. *Starts crying***

**Izzy: *Cries, hugging Jake* **

**Wendy: Best ending ever! **

**Emily: Well, I guess this is good-bye. Wendy.**

**Wendy: Emily doesn't own most of this chapter. The director of the Peter Pan ,with Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan, does. He was the one who thought of all the dialouge for his movie!**

**Izzy, Emily, Wendy: Bye!**


End file.
